parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maned Wolf
Standing at almost a metre tall, the maned wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) is the largest Canid in South America and the only member of its genus, Chrysocyon. With a golden-red coat, long pointed muzzle and large erect ears, it is similar in appearance to the red fox (Vulpes vulpes). However, its extremely long, thin legs make the maned wolf immediately recognisable and, with its fox-like attributes, have earned it the epithet ‘a fox on stilts’. This distinctive feature is thought to be an adaptation to help the animal see above the tall grass of its habitat. The common name, ‘maned wolf’, is derived from the characteristic mane-like strip of black fur running from the back of the head to the shoulders, which stands erect when danger is sensed. The muzzle and lower legs are black, while the throat, inside of the ears and tip of the tail are white. Roles * It played Bartender in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Eoraptor in Animal Train * It played Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile in American Animals, Inc. * It played Velociraptor in AMAZON ANIMAL * They played Foosas in South America Series (Samwei1234 Version) * They played Wolf Arrowmen in Robin Hood (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Maned Wolf 11, Beardsley Zoo, 2009-11-06.jpg Photo_4.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Yellow Submarine Dog and 2 Red Devils.png Toledo Zoo Maned Wolf.png Star_meets_Maned_Wolf.png Chowder meets Maned Wolf.png bandicam 2019-04-26 19-15-04-265.jpg|Maned Wolf in Sahara Desert: The Secret Life of Sand Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg South American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Singapore Zoo Maned Wolf.png The Wolf Pack.jpg Books F9314CAC-29FF-4B15-93EA-20D2DAD0F442.jpeg 44F62669-2D76-4CB0-9BA6-0DFA7904AC57.jpeg 843E8052-BFFD-4FA3-BC5C-1975942EAADC.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg 82E51DCC-CAD3-5B4B-B947-2BC8AA18F454.jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg DC08984B-5E85-65C6-0250-8BBD699AE973.jpeg 6543100F-2454-41A5-87B7-4ECC37C66EE6.jpeg 741D1F78-3980-423D-B78E-555A00BE6043.jpeg 31781A10-0A6B-4032-A9BF-836DF1D53DD6.jpeg 2B223487-61E8-4B90-A2CE-6DD531BE3414.jpeg C0854D36-7069-46EE-BA6F-ADB30CD34736.jpeg 5D60E1A3-0DF5-41A9-B663-01A43C985EB8.jpeg C7EC407D-1660-4628-89BB-B5024D26EA14.jpeg 436FC643-95D3-4E4B-975E-1CFE98E70343.jpeg BFC27ADD-B506-51A2-C7C0-D31079FB114B.jpeg Also See * Grey Wolf * Dhole * Cape Hunting Dog * Coyote * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Canids Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Annoying Orange Videos Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Chowder Animals